Kisame Hoshigaki
Kisame Hoshigaki is one of the minor antagonist in the Manga and anime TV show; Naruto. He's member of the Akatsuki, and partnered with Itachi Uchiha. Appearance Kisame is a member of the Akatsuki so he wears a black robe with red cloud marking all over it. He also wears a head band that symbolizes the Village Hidden in the Mist, with a scratch on it. But what's most notable about Kisame's appearance is his shark-like skin. Kisame's skin is pale blue with six black markings on his face and shoulders, that appear to be gills, and razor sharp teeth. He also wields a giant sword called Samehada which it can eat chakra. History Background Originally, Kisame was a ninja from the Village Hidden in Mist. He first started off as a subordinate under Fuguki Suikazan of Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. He was tasked to guard the Cypher Division and killed them when they were cornered by a Hidden Leaf squad under Ibuki Morino to keep their intel being leaked out. Eventually, Kisame learned that Fuguki was selling information to other ninja villages and killed him. Taking Fuguki's sword Sharkskin, a living weapon that absorbs an opponent's chakra, Kisame became a new member of Seven Swordsmen. Though commended him for his loyalty, the killing his own people left Kisame disillusioned and see his life as a lie. He was then later approached by a ninja who claimed himself to be Madara Uchiha and was the power behind the Fourth Mizukage Yagura. Though first sceptical when "Madara" unveiled his Eye of the Moon plan, Kisame became one of the first and most loyal members of the Akatsuki when enticed with the promise of a "world without lies". Eventually, wanted for plots to overthrow the Feudal Lord of the Land of Water, Kisame became a rouge ninja was partnered to Itachi Uchiha, with hostility between them until that found common ground and became close friends. Part I Kisame accompanied Itachi to Konoha to abduct Naruto Uzumaki, over powering Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Kakashi Hatake until Might Guy arrived. Though annoyed with Itachi's notion, Kisame is forced to fall back and continue their search. Once they find Naruto, Kisame uses Sharkskin to drain Naruto of his chakra as Itachi battles Sasuke. But before Kisame can amputate any of Naruto's limbs, Jiraiya arrives to his aid and drives him and Itachi off. Kisame later attended an Akatsuki meeting to discuss the events leading to Sasuke leaving the Hidden Leaf Village. Part II Eventually, after capturing the Four-Tails Jinchuriki Roshi without a scratch on him, a saddned Kisame is tasked by Itachi to stand guard outside the Uchiha Hideout and to let only Sasuke through. Once Sasuke entered the Uchiha Hideout, Kisame engages Suigetsu Hozuki, an old acquaintance, to combat with Sharskin going to the victor. Howwever, Zetsu stopped the fight and Kisame later learns that Tobi is the ninja he met long ago. Tobi apologizes for the deception but regards Kisame to be truly loyal to his cause. After Sasuke and Taka failed to capture the Eight Tails Jinchuriki Killer Bee, Kisame is sent to clean their mistake by using Sharkskin to follow the trail of the Gyuki's chakra. During the battle, Kisame absorbed Sharkskin to assume his Tailless Tailed Beast form to have an advantage on Killer Bee, Sabu, and Ponta. However, Kisame was forced to cancel his transformation when Sharkskin was working against him to add Killer Bee due to the weapon's love for his chakra. Matters got worse for Kisame when the Fourth Raikage A and his two bodyguards arrived. Luckily with Zetsu creating a clone of him to fake his death, Kisame fused into Sharkskin as Killer Bee claimed the weapon as his own. Kisame intended to study the Village Hidden in Clouds's plans for the upcoming Fourth Great Ninja War. However, having obtained the Nine Tails chakra, Naruto sensed Kisame and exposed him. Escaping, Kisame confronted Guy, who remembered all of their past encounters and was annoyed by Guy's failure to remember him. With Guy interfering in his attempt to deliver his findings to Tobi by shark, with Sharkskin no longer in his arsenal due to new loyalties to Killer Bee, Kisame battles Guy until he is defeated. Captured, with Aoba looking his mind for information, Kisame summoned three sharks to devour him to keep the opposition from getting an advantage while his scroll was safely delivered to Zetsu. Powers Kisame Hoshigaki has immensily high ammount of Chakra. He wields great physical strength, skill ninja and swordsman. He's also skilled with water style-based jutsu, mainly involving shark-based attacks such as; Water Shark Bomb Jutsu. He also wields a giant sword name; Samehada which has the ability to eat other's chakra. He also can merge with Samehada to become a form he likes to call; the Tailless Tailed Beast. Category:Swordsmen Category:Naruto Villains Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Ninjas Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Sea Monsters Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Sharks Category:Male Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Murderer Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Recurring villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:Right-Hand Category:Mutilators Category:Traitor Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Revived Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus